nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowdancer
Shadowdancer is a prestige class in NWN2. Shadowdancer Description: Operating in the border between light and darkness, shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. They are mysterious and unknown, never completely trusted but always inducing wonder when met. Rogues, bards, and monks make excellent shadowdancers. Fighters, barbarians, rangers, and paladins also find that shadowdancer abilities allow them to strike at their opponents with surprise and skill. Wizard, sorcerer, cleric, and druid shadowdancers employ the defensive capabilities inherent in the prestige class to allow them to cast their spells from safety and move away quickly. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. Requirements Skills: Move silently 8 ranks, Hide 10 ranks, Tumble 5 ranks. Feats: Dodge, Mobility. Class Features Class Progression Feat Descriptions Hide in Plain Sight At 1st level, a shadowdancer may attempt to enter stealth mode even while being observed. If the attempt fails, the shadowdancer may try again in 6 seconds (1 round). Darkvision At 2nd level, the shadowdancer gains darkvision, as the dwarf racial ability. Evasion At 2nd level, whenever a shadowdancer succeeds on a Reflex save against any effect which allows a save for half damage (such as a fireball spell), the shadowdancer takes no damage. Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level, the shadowdancer always retains their Dexterity bonus to AC, even if caught flat-footed. Summon Shadow Once per day, a 3rd-level shadowdancer can summon a shadow as a spell-like ability. Shadow Daze Once per day, a 3rd-level shadowdancer may inflict an illusory daze upon a target. This daze lasts for 5 rounds. Shadow Evade Three times per day, a 4th-level shadowdancer may conceal themselves in shadow. For 3 rounds, the shadowdancer has a 5% concealment bonus, 5/magic damage reduction, and +1 dodge bonus to AC. At 6th level, the bonus becomes 10% concealment, 5/alchemical silver damage reduction, and +2 dodge bonus. At 8th level it becomes 15% concealment, 10/alchemical silver damage reduction, and +3 dodge bonus. At 10th level, Shadow Evade grants 20% concealment, 10/adamantine damage reduction and +4 dodge bonus. Defensive Roll At 5th level, when a shadowdancer suffer damage from an attack that would put them below 1 hit point, they may make a Reflex save to suffer only half damage. This ability is used automatically, but only works once per day. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 5th level, the shadowdancer can no longer be sneak attacked except by a character with 4 or more total levels in classes that grant sneak attack than the class levels of the shadowdancer. Slippery Mind At 7th level, the shadowdancer becomes so cunning and elusive that even their mind is hard to pin down. Whenever the shadowdancer fails a saving throw against an enchantment spell or effect, they may immediately reroll the saving throw once, keeping the better of the two results. Improved Evasion At 10th level, the shadowdancer's evasion ability improves. Now, they take only half damage even on failed Reflex saves. NWN Comparison *This class was introduced in the Shadows of Undrentide NWN expansion. *The shadowdancer in NWN didn't get improved uncanny dodge. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5, and has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *NWN2 requires tumble ranks instead of perform ranks. *NWN2 does not require combat reflexes. *NWN2 grants simple weapons instead of a list of weapons. *NWN2 does not have/give the following skills as class skills: Balance, Decipher script, Disguise, Escape artist, Jump, Perform, Profession, and Use rope *NWN2 give the following additional class skills: craft trap and parry. *NWN2 does not grant shadow jump. *Details about summon shadow improvement is not listed in the NWN2 descriptions. They may work as in the rules, but the progression could also be different. *Shadow Daze replaces Shadow Illusion. External Resources *NWNWiki:Shadowdancer Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes